met in the rain
by hardbrick-lover
Summary: the girls are walking late at home until they struck three figures will they be their nightmare are new lovers? brickxmomoko boomerxmiyako butchxkauro
1. Chapter 1

Met in The Rain

**Momoko's p.o.v**

Me and my friends were walking down the street at' night I looked at the sky "It looks like it's going to rain ''. I said yeah miyako said "it's only a little rain" kauro said "but I don't want to get my close wet" miyako complained. while we were walking down I seen three figures up ahead we stopped. The three figures were looking at us "who are you guys" kauro asked "be polite kauro" I said. I couldn't see the figures clearly but one had a red jacket on and another with a blue jacket the other I couldn't see well. The figures started towards us I got nervous miyako hid behind kauro and she was in front of us ready to attack. but one figure grabbed her by the arm "let go of me" kauro said the figure pulled her in closer heading for the ear whispering to her "buttercup"…. she was surprised. And she stepped back the other figures did the same and the one with the red jacket whispered to me "blossom"… I was shocked how the figures knew our names. But the voice was familiar the figures had each and one of us bridal style I blushed for some reason. Kauro was the most that wanted to get out "let me go!" and miyako was scared and they started walking while it also was raining. And for some strange reason they dropped us in front of miyako's mansion and one of them let go of miyako so she can open the door. We walked inside it looks like her grandma wasn't home "don't worry my grandma left for a vacation" miyako said. The two figures dropped me and kauro down "umm… what we going to about these guys" I asked. "Show who you are" kauro said. They took off their hoods and I was shocked who it was "the rowdy ruff boys!" "Yeah missed us" butch said "no" kauro replied giving him glares "not going to work sweet cheeks. "Don't call me that" she said "what are you guys doing here" I asked "well we saw you and decided to crash" brick said. "Well as you can see there's no room to sleep in" kauro said "how about we sleep in your rooms". Boomer said whaat?!" kauro replied I blushed slightly thinking how I and brick would be sleeping in the same room. "No way I definitely don't want to sleep in the same bed with this pervert" kauro said. "Well I know it's a bad idea but well try it" I said "are you crazy" miyako said. "But they'll be sleeping on the ground got it" "fine" kauro said mumbling so we went to our rooms. I went into the bathroom to change to my pink pjs and when I came out I seen a half-naked brick on my bed. "What never seen a guy without his shirt" I almost completely blushed "why did you carry us" I asked. "I can't hold the girl I like" brick said I was shocked "I'm not blossom" "yes you are" he said. "You thought I wouldn't realize my enemy's cute face" I blushed when he said that. He got up and stroked my hair "I love you momoko" I didn't know what to say he's a rowdy. He placed is hand on my chin and made me look at his face he seen I was crying. And then he gently forwards his head and kissed me on my lips I tried to push back but he took my arms on the wall. I tried so hard not to sink into it but I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped around my waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: greens**

**Kauro's p.o.v **

**Miyako: hi guys I know your disappointed that hard brick didn't show us yesterday **

**Momoko: yeah he was busy.**

**Me: yeah I was in a rush **

**Brick: I kind of like the story and why is your name my name?**

**Butch: alright it's us**

**Kauro: I wouldn't agree to this story**

**Me: you better keep quiet before I make it happen to you and butch so quick.**

**Kauro: **….

**Boomer: hey you're forgetting a char… mph**

**Me: (covering his mouth)**

**Miyako: on with the story **

**Chapter 2**

**Kauro's p.o.v**

When I woke up this morning I was great but that went away when I saw the pervert sleeping on my bed! So I quietly walked out of my bed but he was waking up so I rushed in the bathroom then I came out after having a shower I seen him up and I try to act like I didn't notice him but that pervert will notice any girl I could've sear I seen him blush when he saw me wearing my green tank top with a small green jacket over it and black baggy jeans of course I'm a tomboy he came up to me and said you look hot I really didn't care because he's a rowdy I'm not into boys like that but what I really want to know is why he and his brothers where carrying us like that last night I remember what he told me last night

_**Flashback:**_

_**After I came out of the shower I seen him half-naked**_ _**which made me slightly blush he was looking at the ceiling then he stared at me "what are you staring at" he just smirked "get off my bed" I said "make me"butch said I got angry I tried to punch but he dodged it and grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him "nice try buttercup" butch said "I'm not buttercup" kauro "yes you are because something whispered to me find buttercup and soon as I seen you last night me and my brothers found the right people" butch said "how did you know" I said "you think I wouldn't recognize the girl I love" I blushed when he said that he likes me I didn't understand he's a rowdy I couldn't love could I **_

_**Flashback over: **_

I still wanted to know why he carried us "hey butch" I asked "yeah" "why did you carry us" "remember what I said last night"butch said "yes" I said "that's why" he said smiling at me I almost blushed after that i heard i scream from miyako's room

**Me: well that's all if you want more read and review bye **

**Miyako: free kisses for anyone who favorites bye **


	3. Chapter 3

[Type text] [Type text] [Type text]

**Brick: ok were back on the story **

**Kauro: what happened to miyako?**

**Butch: dude what you did to her**

**Boomer: dude well I don't know that**

**Momoko: ok this story became weird**

**Me:hey you got to wait**

**Miyako: (screaming)**

**Me: umm... on with the story**

**Chapter 3**

**Miyako's p.o.v**

I was panting after I screamed because boomer kicked me I was holding the spot I know what you're wondering how I got like this

_**Flashback:**_

_**I woke up and I spotted boomer on my bed with my clothes off I looked shocked please don't tell me I did what I think I did I seen boomer without his shirt on my heart was beating what will my friends thing doing this with a rowdy I felt like crying then he woke up and seen me teary eyed he tried to comfort me but I declined and went into the bathroom crying and I took a shower after I came out I changed in the bathroom then left I seen him with his heads down then he stared at me got up and walked to me "bubbles I'm sorr..) But I didn't let him continue I walked past him then he grabbed my arm to try to kiss me but I shoved him away and super punched him into the wall he got mad and ran to me and kicked me I screamed in pain.**_

_**Flashback over:**_

I soon got healed up I kicked him so hard on the stomach he groaned in pain and then I seen my friends with the boys

**Me: well that's all folks r&r to make more so you at chapter 4 bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Brick: ok this story getting a little interesting **

**Momoko: I like it **

**Me: thanks**

**Butch: alright an fight**

**Kauro: you idiot that's your brother fighting**

**Boomer:*knocked out***

**Miyako:*panting***

**Me: well on with the story **

**Chapter 4: the fight**

**Brick's p.o.v**

Ok me and momoko heard a scream from miyako's room so we ran. and we had seen that the greens heard it to and we burst open the door noticing a knocked out boomer and a hurt miyako. "whoa what happened here" I said. "Yeah and why is there a knocked out boomer" butch said "let's just say we got into an argument" miyako said. "It looks more like an argument why were you screaming" momoko said "he had kicked me" miyako said. "And how did he get knocked out like that" kauro said "I kicked him" miyako said. Then after that I and butch were right next to boomer trying to wake him up. "Boomer" I said shaking his head boomer came conscious after that and he stood up. I looked at butch he just gave me the I don't know face "that was a nice kick" boomer said "you deserved it you dumbass" miyako said. "Come on guys you fight here again you might brake everything in here again" momoko said. "I really don't care anymore" boomer said walking off "aren't you going to stay and fight" miyako pleaded "no" boomer replied. "Weakling" kauro said "quiet kauro" momoko said "she's right" miyako said. Now when we heard her said he got pissed "what did you just say punk" boomer said "you're a weakling" miyako said. I don't like the way this looks "guys calm down" I said "no way after what she said to boomer" butch said. "You want a fight I'll give you a fight" boomer said angrily he held his compact up and yelled EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!. And he transformed then he took out his bat (if any one heard of bipinkbunny that's the costume) "humph no big deal" miyako said she held her compact up and yelled ROLLING BUBBLES!. And she transformed holding her bubble wand "time to kick some ass" miyako said. "Oh boy" I said they flew out the window.

**Me: well that's all if you want to see more and there's a surprise in the next chapter read and review! And let me get some favorites **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: were baaack!**

**Butch: alright chapter 5**

**Brick: were going to see who would win the battle even though this is stupid**

**Kauro: I want to see miyako kicks boomer's ass**

**Momoko: speaking of miyako were is she**

**Miyako:*standing in the field***

**Me: looks like she waiting for boomer**

**Brick: where's boomer**

**Boomer: guys who is that!**

**Momoko: who**

**Boomer: there!**

**Kittie:* dark aura around with death glare* I sear the god hurt bubbles and I will kill you **

**Boomer*shaking***

**Me: oh yeah the surprise there you go the new character on with the disclaimer**

**Momoko: hard brick does not own kittie on with the story**

**Chapter 5: blues **

**Boomer's p.o.v**

Well we all flew out the window and there goes bubbles standing in the field ughh how I'm I going to prove I love her I had it in a flash guess I'm battling her I soon landed on a clear field facing bubbles she wanted to go straight into the fight "BUBBLE BARRAGE!" miyako yelled a load of bubbles came my way I dodged them easily then she used her acid bubble attack she then flew to me and kicked me I ouch that hurt I got up barley standing then I zoomed past her and hit her with my bat she stood up though her friends couldn't bear to watch especially kauro she got mad and butch held her (while they were fighting a figure from a tree was there watching them) "mmmh it looks like he's a good fighter" the figure said "so what are you going to do" the youngest of them said " don't know but are prime objective is to destroy the rowdy ruffs" (back to the fight) bubbles held her breath and yelled loudly "SONIC SCREAM!" aaahhh my ears are ringing then she walked to me and held my chin up then she gave me a blow I flew back I was bleeding in the mouth that bitch I stood up but as soon as I did she tried to punch me again but I got it I and I flipped her over and placed her close to a tree she was trying to get out of my grip but couldn't "miyako listen to me" I said "why should I listen to you" miyako said "because I love you" she stopped and listened "look what happen last night I don't know" I will never hurt you like that never you know I'm not the type of person like that you may not care but I love and always will" I said she started crying and this time she let me comfort her held her chin up and kissed her she wrapped her arms around my neck wrapped around her waist my brothers were smiling at my success kauro was disgusted momoko was shocked (back to the mystery people ) "that's our cue" "sweet" "alright" and they jumped off the tree

**Me: well that's all seems exciting huh I bet you're like whom are mystery people well some three people I know do**

**Kittie: sweet this is awesome **

**Me: I know if you want to see more can I get some reviews and favorites see yah**

**Kittie: you'll find out more about me in the next chapter byee **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:hey fan people**

**Momoko: welcome back**

**Kauro: well if you want to see boomer and bubbles kiss again **

**Me: well I bet you're wondering about the new character**

**Kittie: hiii**

**Kit: hey**

**Kitten: sup **

**Me: kittie can you control your sisters**

**Kittie: sorry **

**Me: well you'll find out more of them in the story **

**Chapter 6: new enemy's**

**Butch's p.o.v **

Well can't you believe that my little brother got lucky guess I'm proud when they got finished they came towards us "good job bro" I said "thanks"(back to the mysterious people) they jumped off the tree and ran towards them in the corner of the eye "watch out" brick said and he blocked the attack with one of them "huh" I said "dude you almost got killed" brick said he turned to one of them "what the fuck are you doing trying to kill my brother" he said "it is are mission" the figure said "well it's going to be incomplete" boomer said "you don't come around thinking you're going to kill us without a fight" I said " I don't want to hurt you we can do this the easy way out the hard way" the other figure said then brick used his chakras to shove one with the sword "heh I guess it's gonna be the hard way" kauro said "now who are you guys" momoko asked we all backed up and faced each other "well im kittie the others are kit and kitten" "mhp now what was it you said about killing the boys" momoko said "we came to kill them" kit said "like that will ever happen" boomer said "yeah "brick said "like I said you are not getting us without a fight" I said "well since you said the hard way" kittie said she kicked boomer and he flew into a building we were mostly miyako "SONIC SCREAM!" bubbles yelled and she covered her ears I judo kicked her "MEGA SLAM!" buttercup yelled brick threw one of his chakras to the girls they dodged it and one try to use the sword boomer got up and he used his electric bat on one of the girls he hit kitten "kitten! im gonna make you pay" kit said and we tried hitting but she dodged every single attack! I ran to her she just grabbed my arm and punched me which mad me fell kittie noticed this and ran also "SHELL SHOCK!" boomer said the electricity followed her but she deflected it and hit boomer back they were with their sister "kitten wake up wake up" kittie said "grr well be back and when we do well make sure we kill the ruffs!" then a portal came in front of them and then left but before they did they gave us a glare "well that was weird" I said I turned around and seen everyone was surrounding boomer "is he going to be ok" bubbles said "yeah don't worry" brick said I carried boomer to the living couch and miyako took care of his wounds I was beat so I went into the shower

**Me: well that was an awesome chapter **

**Kittie: cool!**

**Kit: amazing!**

**Kittie: more more more **

**Me: now don't get worked up im making more but not probably everyday if you want more read and review byeee **


	7. Chapter 7

**Momoko: come on**

**Me: no!*being dragged by momoko***

**Kauro: what's going on?**

**Me: tell momoko to stop dragging me**

**Momoko: you're going to write and finish this story*placing him on chair***

**Me: *tied up crying***

**Miyako: how is he gonna write**

**Me: let me go!**

**Momoko: no! Not until you write the story**

**Me: *mumbling* ok**

**Momoko: yay*untied me***

**Me: somebody do the disclaimer**

**Brick: hard brick does not own kittie, kit and kitten**

**Chapter 7: back to school**

**Kauro's p.o.v**

I woke up to some noise uhhh come on cant a girl get some sleep then I flicked my eyes open and realize what day it was it was a school day the worst day I ever expected a first day of school "kauro wake the hell up it's the first day of school" butch yelled I grumbled so I walked to my bathroom to get ready and took a shower after that I went to my drawer and picked out my clothes I weared a green tank top with a black leather jacket on and green baggy shorts I started to walk out of my room and went down stairs I had seen every one dressed and sitting down at the breakfast table "hey kauro" miyako said "I guess you over slept again" butch said "ah whatever what we having" I said "eggs and bacon with pancakes" momoko said I sat down next to butch "so anyone ready for school" brick said "I love school"miyako said "of course" boomer said "do you know how much I hate school" butch said "me also" I said "hah for yeah I'm ok with it" momoko said getting up with her plate and putting it in the sink while walking to the front door everyone else did the same "were ready to go" miyako said well when me and my friends used to go to school we walked to school together but know it's strange since the boys came I wonder what everyone gonna think even do I don't care we reached the school gates and notice a sudden change because every time we came they would surround us in seconds! I seen that everyone was huddled over one area so we walked over to it and I can't believe what I saw those fucking annoying hags the powerpunk girls showing off (also bipinkbunny characters with the same outfit as the girls)"well well well isn't the lame unpopular girls" brat said I growled "shut up" I said "oh is the lame kauro getting mad" brute said "hey back off" butch said "whaaa" the punks said "hey butchie what are you doing here" brute said I can tell in the look in the eyes he doesn't like her "don't call me that and especially coming from you" butch said "you slut what are you doing with my man" berserk said "your man" momoko said "whoa stop ladies listen berserk I'm with momoko now" brick said "mhp I will get brick back if it's the last thing I'll do" berserk said "boomi-" he stopped her "listen hag listen and listen good miyako's my girlfriend and I will never fall for you" boomer said brat gave a girl to miyako "you heard the man walk off" I said the bell rang and we walked to first period

**Me: well that was exciting if you really want to find out what happens next chapter read and review byee **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: well **

**Miyako: welcome to chapter 8 **

**Momoko: awesome**

**Kauro:*angry as fuck***

**Butch: wow never seen kaoru this mad **

**Boomer: she's just mad because brute tried to have butch**

**Kauro: shut… up**

**Brick: dude don't mess with here right now trust me **

**Butch:*pulling her back***

**Me: well on with the story **

**Chapter 8: seduction**

**Momoko p.o.v**

Well I was walking with me and my friends I swear have you ever met the punks there annoying the boys used to go out with them but they broke up with them (seriously who wouldn't) we have first period with the boys the only period "hey guys are you ok" I said "yeah we are" brick said "but I don't think kauro is" I can't believe this it's the first time she ever mad like this I mean she's always mad but really mad even for the punks well we just finished walking to our first period the boys were new to school so they had to introduce themselves we all sat down soon as the bell rang "class class quiet down please" miss keane said "we have three new students" she said then the class started talking "boys come in" it got even louder when they heard it was boys "quiet down please!" miss keane said "now introduce yourself" she said "hey I'm brick" "I'm boomer" and I'm butch "now take your seats anywhere boys of course brick sat next to me and his brothers did the same "what" brick said "nothing" I said sarcastically I heard all the girls whispering ugh come on its always like this then we began the class during the whole class brick kept whispering to me "stop" I said "why" brick said "because it's annoying and people keep staring at us" I said "well I don't care" brick said then the bell rang thank god he was getting annoying so I went to second period I'm glad because kauro is in that period I sat right next to her "hey kauro" I said "hey" kauro said "what's wrong with you" I said 'it's just that those stupid punks are annoying I just want to kick their ass" "mmh" then after that I listened through the whole class I seen kauro with her head down then the bell rang I walked out of my class and started looking for brick then I spotted him "brick" I shouted I can't believe who he's talking to it was berserk so I ran and shoved her away "what are you doing" I asked brick "nothing she's over here trying to seduce me" brick said "come on stop trying he never gonna like you" I said "ugh please bricky come back to me" berserk said "sorry I can't I'm going out with momoko "mph" she said walking away "I don't get why she even try's" I said " I don't know why but" brick said holding my chin up " I will never break up with you" he said I blushed as he kissed me I kissed him back and wrapped my arm around his neck he wrapped his arm around my waist

**Me: well that's all there's a surprise next chapter and if you really want to see it please read and review byee**

**Kittie: and I'm in it **

**Me: get back don't worry that wasn't the surprise **

**Kittie: see ya **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:ugh I'm tired**

**Miyako: what have you been doing these days?**

**Me: never better*groaning***

**Momoko: are you ok are you able to write the story **

**Me: yeah I think so just tired**

**Kauro: well I guess we can get this party started**

**Me: disclaimer**

**Boomer: hard brick doesn't own kittie, kit and kitten on with the story**

**Chapter9: the return**

**Miyako's p.o.v **

Well as the bell rang I walked to my third period the period I have momoko in I seen her at the back of the room in the corner so I sat right next to her "hey momoko" I said "hey" momoko said "umm what happened last period" I said "what do you mean by that" momoko said "because your face is red" I said " oh that it was nothing" momoko said "but I got to talk to kauro last period" momoko said "well what did she say" I asked "I asked her whats wrong and she told me that she's getting tired of the punks" momoko said " I would agree" I said then BEEP BEEP! Our belts we looked at each other boosted up the seat "Miss Keane I have a head ache" I said "my stomach doesn't feel so good" momoko said "ok girls go to the nurse then we ran out the door and headed for the schools roof as we ran up the steps I seen kauro with the boys "come on why couldn't you be a little faster" kauro said "well it's not like our class is close to the school roof you know" momoko said "come on guys less arguing more heroing I want to kick some butt" butch said "you guys are coming to" I said "well duh you think we're going to leave are girlfriends unattended" brick said that made me blush also miyako but I did see a little blush coming from kauro "anyway let's get this started" boomer said and every one held there compact disks

**HYPER BLOSSOM!  
ROLLING BUBBLES!  
POWERED BUTTERCUP!  
HARD BRICK!  
EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!  
STRONG BUTCH! **

Then blossom opened her compact disk "professor were here" blossom said "good" professor said "who's causing trouble in the city now" I said "the powerpunk girls z" he said "well it looks like I do get to kick their ass" buttercup said "language buttercup" blossom said "whatever" she said "not only her but me to" butch said "I'm going to give them so much hurt" brick said "that there never going to mess with us again" boomer said "ok you guys are looking way to pissed" blossom said "come on lets go" buttercup said flying "well at least wait for us" so we flew to the location then the city came up in view "they're there are" boomer said then we stopped flying facing each other " well I knew you would be to stubborn to come" berserk said "shut up" brick said "we came to kick your ass and that's what we're going to do" buttercup said "such big talk huh" brute said "SONIC BOOM!" boomer yelled the attack hit brute "looks like it started" brick said "hyper throw" brick said "MEGA SLAM!" said buttercup as it hit brute "alright" butch said as he whistled in his flute shocking brute "BUBBLE BLAST!" bubbles yelled as the attack hit brat "SHELL SHOCK!" boomer yelled shocking her (in the shadows) "what are we going to do" kit asked "I thought of that" kittie said "there strong" kitten said "I say we use our full strength" kittie said "well attack them" kit asked "of course" kitten replied (back to the fight) as they were fighting the figures attacked bubbles seen it "guys watch out" then boomer turned around and got back slashed him ahh boomer yelled "boomer!" bubbles yelled "missed us" kittie said "you guys again" brick said "we told you well be back" kit said

**Me: well there back if you really want to see the next chapter give some reviews oh and there's a surprise next chapter **

**Momoko: if you want to see that then favorite byee have a nice dayyyy **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: well were back on the story **

**Brick: oh my god why can't those girls stop bothering us**

**Boomer: they say they came to kill us **

**Butch: which that will never happen **

**Kittie: get back here**

**Ruffs: never *running***

**Me: on with the disclaimer **

**Miyako: hard brick doesn't own kittie, kit and kitten **

**Chapter10: an angry blue**

**Brick's p.o.v**

"Oh no boomer" I said as I ran to him he was knocked out "well it looks like we made the right entrance" kit said "you bitch" bubbles said she had a dark aurora around her ok is it me or does she look mad "whoa I never seen bubbles this mad" buttercup said even do she never gets mad "you little bastard I will kill you for that" bubbles said "oh Is somebody mad" kitten said "It doesn't matter any way your weak you're never going to beat us" kitten said and in the flash bubbles kicked kitten up in the air "SONIC SCREAM!" it blew her away and then when she went down she grabbed her and punched her in the gut "ahh" kitten said coughing up blood everyone was surprised "wow I never seen bubbles that violent" blossom said kittie gasped at her sisters condition "kitten!" kittie said "who's next" bubbles said "umm guys should we help her" blossom said "I don't think so" buttercup said "HEY! Did you forget about us" berserk said "we don't care anymore" buttercup said "grr! Pay attention" brute said "you're not a challenge anymore leave" brick said "whaat? Are you saying that were weak" brat said "YES!" they all say "don't worry were be back" berserk said while we were watching bubble's fight I can't believe she's winning "you're going to pay for our sister" kit said as she ran to bubbles with her sword "super slash" kit said bubbles dodged every attack then she caught the sword pulled it and punched her in the face and then send her flying "kit" kittie said then she teleported behind bubbles and kicked her she flew into a tree "bubbles" all of us said then she gained consciousness then she dashed toward kittie and judo kicked her grabbed her sword and she landed on the ground "it's over" bubbles said "yay bubbles" we said "grr were be back" kittie said and she grabbed her sisters and a portal came before them and then they left "wow thank god they left" buttercup said "bubbles are you ok" blossom said "yes" bubbles said I grabbed boomer and placed him in the schools clinic bed "why do they want to kill the boys" momoko said "I don't know but when they come back well get that answer " kauro said

**Me: well that the end of the chapter I know it's sad but if you want more read and review and lend me some favorite's bye **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: well were back and I bet your wondering how come I didn't update well because I was getting ideas**

**Momoko: and know he's ready to type **

**Miyako: know were going to find out**

**Butch: how come those crazy girls want to kill us?**

**Me: someone do the disclaimer**

**Kauro: hard brick doesn't own kit, kitten and kittie**

**Brick: on with the story**

**Chapter11: new world **

**Butch's p.o.v**

Well after we came from school we headed straight to the professor's house "hi professor" miyako said

"Hi girls" professor said "sup professor" I said "hello boys, and what can I do for you" "professor we

Have a problem" momoko said "oh how so" he said "there's these couple of girls who want to kill the

Rowdy ruff boys" miyako said "yeah and we don't know where they came from" kauro said "and every

Time they leave they use a portal" I said "I see, you mean like this" he pulled up a video camera

Footage "yes!" we all said "how did you get that" brick said "he as cameras all over the city" momoko said

"How do think he gives us the directions were the villains are" kauro said "and I've been studying the

Portal and were it travels" the professor said "so you know where they come from" boomer said "yes I

Have calculated the location now follow me" the professor said we walked to an underground room he

Flipped the switch and the lights came on an huge machine "whoa" I said "welcome to my underground

Travel machine" the professor said "how did you get all this" brick said "as a scientist you always are

Prepare" he said he gave us a box full of stuff "here these have the location set to their world" the

Professor said we placed the wrist band on our wrists "these are devices used to set location to travel"

The professor said "go to the machine" he said we all walked to the machine "be safe guys" the

Professor said "don't worry professor as long the girls are on our side well protect them" boomer said

They blushed a little bit "now let's go" I said then the machine hummed and teleported us in a flash we

Were in the new world "whoaaa!" we all shouted as we landed on the hard ground "ow that hurt"

Miyako said "well were here" brick said we looked around and it was like a city "where are we" kauro

Said "I don't know" momoko said "all I know is it's not Tokyo" momoko said

**Me: well that's all if you really like this chapter and want more please read and review the next chapter is going to be amazing I might update tomorrow if I have time byeee.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: welcome fans of my story are you ready to read of course you are anyway I forgot to tell you that there's going to be a surprise this chapter or next chapter **

**Miyako: can I tell it **

**Me: no**

**Momoko: well I bet your wondering what this other world is **

**Brick: read the story to find out**

**Me: someone do the disclaimer**

**Momoko: hard brick doesn't own kit, kitten and kittie**

**Chapter12: new allies **

**Boomer's p.o.v**

"Wow this city is weird" I said "well we don't know where we are" kauro said "look there are some

People maybe they will tell us" momoko said "hello sir but May I ask you what city we are in" miyako

Said "Kyoto" the man said "what!?" we all said "what is Kyoto" kauro said "I don't know but in the looks

Of it it's a city just like Tokyo" momoko said "call the professor" brick said "alright, professor come in

Professor" momoko said "able to read momoko" the professor said "we made it to the location"

Momoko said "really? What are it like" the professor said "a city" butch said "and it's called Kyoto" I said

"Mmmh find anything yet" he said "nope" we said "well this whole objective is to find the people who

Try to kill the boys" the professor said "yeah but we don't know where to look" I said BEEP! BEEP! We all

Looked at each other "professor why is our belts ringing" momoko said "yeah were not in Tokyo" brick

Said "the belts are programed to beep anywhere there's trouble" the professor said "ALRIGHT! Time to

Kick some ass" kauro said "come on when is time not the time for you the curse" butch said "never"

Kauro said as we ran to a dark alley to transform

**HYPER BLOSSOM!  
ROLLING BUBBLES!  
POWERED BUTTERCUP!  
HARD BRICK!  
EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!  
STRONG BUTCH! **

After that we took off to the sky's looking for the trouble then we spotted it a couple of three boys

Battling another of three boys then we landed there "you guys better stop all this trouble" blossom said

Then they took a look we all gasped to them when they looked like the boys "who are you guys" brick

Said "we who are you" the other red leader said "were the rowdy ruff boys z" brick said "huhh were the

Justly junk boys z" (the alternate versions of the rowdy ruff boys and are OCS of bipinkbunny have the

Same costume but white and also the same weapons) the red leader said "I'm brownie" the red one said

"I'm buddy" the blue one said "and I'm bard" the green one said "ok" I said "but why are you fighting

The other dudes" said "were not other dudes were the rowdy rude boys "the red leader said "the

Names rage" the red one said "I'm rave" the blue one said "and my names raze" the green one said

(Totally different OCS by enthriex) "So why are you guys fighting" blossom said "I think the reason is

Coming this way" bard said we all looked up and can you believe who we saw it was the powerpunk girls

Z "oh no" buttercup said "oh yes" rage said "hello boys" berserk said "after when she realized we were

There "wow look who decides to show up" brat said "why are you in Kyoto" brick said "to visit our

Boyfriends" brute said "mmh" we said "who would waste their time to date you guys" buttercup said

"Us' the rowdy rude boys said "I feel sorry for you guys" I said chuckling "what do you mean" rage said

"Oh nothing" I said "guys we don't have time for this" blossom said "what's the rush" buddy said "we

Need to find the people who want to kill the boys" bubbles said "you mean the k sisters" brownie said

We came to shock "what" butch said "yeah the k sisters" buddy said "well it looks like we found them

Professor" blossom said "yes I heard" the professor said "where are they" brick said "they work for

Him" bard said me and the girls gasped "him but we killed him" buttercup said "he's still in his lair

Healing" buddy said "and how would you know" brick said "because we follow them sometimes"

Brownie said "just lead the way" brick said serious

**Me: wow that was long anyway if you want more of the long all you need to do is to read and review I'll tell you right now those new characters I don't own them well bye for now see you in the next chapter **


End file.
